


Discipline

by darkangel0410



Series: Scars and Souvenirs [6]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 01:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel0410/pseuds/darkangel0410
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being punished is never very fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discipline

**Author's Note:**

> Set after Present, during the round of touring this year.

"Don't move," Spencer reminded him, his voice deceptively soft. But Brendon recognized that tone and immediately stopped adjusting his stance.  
  
Spencer's fingers ran through his hair, almost petting him, before they tightened and forced his head up, so he had no choice but to watch the scene in front of him.  
  
"Keep your eyes on them," Spencer told him, a clear warning in his voice. "If you look away one more time, you're going to be in even more trouble than you already are. Understand?"  
  
"Yes, sir," Brendon answered obediently.   
  
Spencer let go of his hair and curled his hand around the back of Brendon's neck, a reminder to behave himself. He swallowed thickly and focused his attention on Patrick and Pete.  
  
Pete was on his knees in front of Patrick, his head bowed and his hands linked behind his back, naked except for his collar. Patrick looked him over from his position at the foot of the bed; his face was set in an almost pleasant expression but no one in the room made the mistake of thinking he was in a good mood.  
  
"What did I tell you, Pete?" Patrick asked, his voice even.  
  
"Patrick, I -"   
  
Patrick's hand snaked out and slapped Pete across the face almost casually. "What did you call me?"  
  
There was a long pause and when Pete spoke again it was in a desperately hopeful voice. "Patrick?"  
  
Patrick made a disappointed noise. "I think you know better, Pete."  
  
Pete whimpered and his shoulders slumped so he was curled into himself. "Yes, sir."  
  
"Now, what did I tell you about this tour?" Patrick asked again and this time there was a hard note to his voice.  
  
"Not to go any where without you or someone from security with me, sir," Pete answered softly and there was a fine tremor to his voice, like he was barely keeping it together.  
  
"That's right," Patrick said; his hands were on resting against this thighs, open and relaxed, and it suddenly hit Brendon that this was the first time he'd ever seen Pete that close to Patrick and Patrick not be touching Pete in some way.  
  
"And why did I tell you that?"  
  
"Because of the fans," Pete answered in a whisper. "They're getting too crazy to be wandering off on my own and I could get hurt."  
  
"And what did you do instead?" Patrick demanded, a dangerous edge to his words now.  
  
"I snuck out and went to Starbucks with Brendon," Pete answered, the words barely audible. "I had to call security to come get us because some fans followed us and we couldn't leave."  
  
"So you ignored one of the few rules I have for you," Patrick told him.   
  
"Obviously you don't want to listen to me," he went on, ignoring the distressed noise Pete let out. "Maybe I should just get another room for you, that way you could be by yourself and -"  
  
"No! Please, don't, I don't want," Pete begged as he wrapped himself around his Dom's leg and dropped his forehead on Patrick's thigh. "Please, I'm sorry, it'll never, I won't do it again, anything you want, just please  _don't leave me alone_."  
  
The last words were almost sobbed out and Brendon's heart clenched; he had known Pete for years, seen him in various scenes and clubs, had seen him react to a thousand different things in hundreds of ways, but he never heard Pete sound like that before.  
  
There was a long minute before Patrick ran his fingers through Pete's hair; Pete moaned, low in this throat, and then scrambled up into Patrick's lap. "I'm sorry, I'll never do it again, I promise -"  
  
"Shhh," Patrick interrupted soothingly, his hand rubbing Pete's back carefully. "I know you won't do it again. But you will still be punished for this, Pete."  
  
He met Spencer's eyes and the two Doms looked at each for a moment before Spencer stood up.  
  
"Come along, Brendon, I think we should go discuss your punishment," Spencer said, his voice hard.  
  
He clipped a leash to the ring in Brendon's collar and it made him flush in shame; Brendon hated crawling and he knew this was just the beginning of his punishment.   
  
"Yes, sir," he said before he dropped to his hands and knees and followed his Dom out of the room.  
  
There was no way this was going to end well.


End file.
